Back To Life
by Sup.Sarah
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella gets pregnant with his baby. What happenes when Bella and Edwards Chlid meet The Cullen's after eighty years
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Elizabeth

Pain. That was all I could feel. The emotional pain of knowing _he_ didn't want me, that _he _didn't love me and probably never had. The physical pain as the child in my womb started to rip it's way out of me, breaking many of my bones in the process. And last the mental pain. It was exhausting continually fighting to live when all I really wanted to do was die so that I could get away from all of the horrifying pain. But I knew that I had to keep fighting to live, not only to keep my promise to _him_, but also for Renee and Charlie. And now also for my baby, Edward's baby. The hole in my chest was starting to rip open again as I thought of him. I gasped and tried to hold myself together but the pain of the hole was almost drowned out by the feeling of my bones –rips this time it seemed- being snapped. My deafeningly high pitched lasted only a few seconds before it gurgled away, taking with it my consciousness. I seemed to be floating when suddenly I started seeing images flash in front of my minds eye. I saw _him_. I relived the first time I saw him in that biology class room, his eyes cold and black. I saw the car crash with the van, the way he had appeared in front of me. I saw us in the car coming back from Port Angeles, and the look of shock frozen on his beautiful face as I told him I knew what he was. I saw us in the meadow, him all beautiful and sparkling and me laying next to him being dull and ugly and human. Then I saw us in the forest, on that last day. The day he spoke the truth about his feelings for me. The beginning of The end, they day I truly died.

I was bought back by the shrill scream of a female. "Jonathan quick were loosing her!" Carmen I realized. I then heard someone next to me, touching my face and hair.

"Bella? Can you hear me? It's going to be ok I promise."

I heard someone crying. A high voice that belonged to a child. With a start I realized it was a child, my child.

"It's a baby girl." I Amy cooed.

"Elizabeth!" I rasped with what was left of my Breath. Then I was taken over by pain. I realized this one though. It was the pain of vampire venom racing through my veins. It was so much! I couldn't take it. I let out a scream as I started to shake with pain. The last thing I was aware of was Jonathan trying foolishly to calm me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I sat staring out of my third story window into the dense green forest of Forks that surrounded the house. I was thinking about how had got here, back to Forks after eighty years of staying away.

"I'm going hunting anyone care to join me?" I head Elizabeth call from the first floor of our house followed by two replies of "Yes" coming from the second floor. I guess I should explain who those voices were and how I'm 88 years old, alive and back I Forks. After Edward left me, I was empty, nothing and then with a start, pregnant. It was a shock at first I mean who new vampires could conceive children! Maybe that was why he was every with me, maybe I was just some little science experiment but it doesn't really matter much, guess I'll never know. Once I wrapped my head around the concept of being newly 18, pregnant, single and carrying a half-vampire I knew I needed help. The baby was growing too quickly, so I went of to find another coven that didn't know that Cullen's to help me. It was when I was In Alaska That I found The Craft's. They were a coven of five vegetarian vampires. There were Jonathan and his mate Amy, the so called parents of the coven Then Max and Carman who were also mates and finally Ben. The happily took me in and helped me through the pregnancy.

When I had Elizabeth they changed into one of them. Elizabeth stopped aging and became a full vampire when she hit 17. After 79 years we moved back to the rainy little town were I met my love, Forks. I still love Edward, so much and it pains me to know that he will never return the feelings. I have never looked for them, not wanting to be a burden. Elizabeth and Ben have now become mates, leaving me the odd one out, but I didn't mind because no matter how much times passes, no one will even be able to get my heart, it remains with the one how happily tore it to spreads.

I watched as My daughter, Ben and Amy ran off into the forest. Sighing, I turned on my music and ran into my closet to get ready for school. I knew I was early but didn't care. "Numb" by Linkin Park blared through the speakers. I took my time choosing my clothes but settled for dark blue skinny jeans, a black tight shirt, a grey hoddie and converses. I put on eyeliner and mascara, I had grown to wearing make up. It wasn't as bad as I had thought when I was human. When everyone was home and ready for school, Lizz, Ben, Carmen, Max and I all ran to the car black Porsche. I didn't care if it was conspicuous, I like to go fast. We got to school in five minutes and walked off to our classes. I had Math with Ben. He was continually trying to trip me over. That was his gift, to control peoples bodies but because of my shield It had no effect on me. We have a powerful coven, I am a shield and can block other people with it if I so desire. Jonathan can touch you and can see your entire life, even the things you don't remember. I could hear the whispers today, apparently a new family had joined the school. There were five of them, three guys two guys_. Could it be.. no don't be silly Bella the Cullen's are long gone_ . I shook of my thought and continued to math.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Elizabeth Point Of View**

I made my way to first period P.E with Carman and Max, who were looking at each other with love filled eyes making me miss Ben although I had seen him only a few minutes ago. I wondered if this is how mum feels when she thinks about the Cullen's. She had lost a whole family and that happened like, 80 years ago. I hated the Cullen's for what they had done to her, even if she didn't. She had gotten better over time, she started to read and listen to music and watch TV again but, even though I hadn't known her while her a Edward were together, I still knew she wasn't whole. I swear if I ever saw them…. Well, lets just say someone would loose some limbs and it wouldn't be me. We walked into gym and went to get changed. I noticed three new scents. Was it…. Could it be _vampires_? That would be so cool! Carmen and I ran to the court and waited for the class to start with Max. The coach came and stood in front of us.

" Okay kids, we have some new students joining in class today." Carmen and I exchanged an excited glance. " This Is Rosalie Hale and Emmett and Edward Cullen."

_WHAT! _Cullen! Hale! Emmet..Rosalie..Edward CULLEN. I looked in shock at my family, who returned my glaze with similar expressions. The coach told us what to do and walked into the other rooms to get the basket balls and team sashes. I marched up to the Cullen's who were giving me a shocked looks. I remember mum telling me about the mind reader so I blocked my thoughts.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" I asked the lanky one with bronze hair, the same colour as mine. He looked, lifeless. I know that our kind is dead really but he just looked.. empty.

"Yes" he replied in a monotone voice while staring at me suspiciously.

"How dare you show your face here after all you did to her!" I hissed at him. I was about to lunge when Carmen held me and I remembered were we were. Now Rosalie, Emmett and Edward all looked confused, the others must be blocking their thoughts.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" He asked me politely. Agg he makes me sick. I can't believe I'm am related to Edward.

"You stay away from me and my family, especially my mum" I looked at the other two "all of you"

"And who is your mother?" The big guy, Emmett asked.

"Isabella Swan" I replied coolly and then turned on my heel and walked away.

**Edward Point Of View**

It felt so wrong to be back in Forks without Bella, especially knowing that she was dead, that she would never be back. About two years after leaving Bella, I lost my fight to stay away from here. I ran from Rio to Forks but she wasn't here. I remember Charlie's thoughts _were is Bella? What happened to her! I miss my daughter. I swear if I ever see Edward Cullen again I will shot him! It was his fault she left I just know it!_ It probably was my fault and that makes it that much worse. I only left my Bella so she would be say, and then she went missing, just disappeared. We checked records in other states- even the death records. We checked cemeteries in hope of finding her grave, but nothing. It was like she just vanished.

I pulled my thoughts back into order as I entered the old front office of Forks High School. We walked up to the counter to get our timetables and maps of the school we all already had memorized.

"Hello my name is Alice Cullen and this is my family we need our timetables please." She finished with a dazzling smile. After we had our things we started to walk off to our classes. I had gym with Rosalie and Emmett.

As we entered the gym I caught the smell. Vampires, three of them. I didn't think too much of it and continued to get changed. As we walked from the changing rooms I saw the three vampires. One was tall and had bronze hair just like my that fell in ringlets just past her shoulders. There was a male that had dark messy hair and another female slightly smaller than the other two how had waist length straight black hair. They were just talking, but I couldn't hear a thing and didn't care enough to read their thoughts. As the coach introduced Rosalie, Emmet and myself I noticed the other three stiffen and glare at us. They had gold eyes so they too must be vegetarian. The coach walked away to go and get the things needed for today's lesson and the three vampires walked over to us with angry expressions.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" The one with the same hair as me asked

"Yes" I replied. My voice sounded dead.

"How dare you show your face here after all you did to her!" She hissed at me. I was shocked and confused. What had I done and to who? I hadn't been in Forks for years!

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" I asked politely. I didn't want to fuel her anger, she was starting to make a scene.

"You stay away from me and my family, especially my mum" she looked at the others "all of you"

"And who is your mother?" Emmett inquired.

"Isabella Swan" She replied coolly and walked away.

Isabella Swan! Bella! BELLA!! My Bella was here! And alive!! She must be one of us, that was the only possible way that this could happen. That thought should make me sad but I was just to happy. I turned and looked at the other two who looked completely shocked.

" Yay." Emmett said quietly. Surprisingly even Rose looked happy..

The rest of the lesson passed quickly as I thought of what would happen when I saw Bella. Would she take me back? Does she love me, even a bit? I couldn't wait for lunch. Just three periods to go.

**Bella Point Of View**

I made my way from my history class to the cafeteria for lunch. Carmen quickly ushered me into the cafeteria and sat me down at out table. Ben looked really concentrated. I was guessing he was trying to control someone's body, probably mine. I looked over to my daughter who was rambling about an upcoming shopping trip, she was so much like Alice some times it was scary. Just then a breeze came through the window behind me and I caught a scent of something, vampire, five of them. Slowly I turned my head and saw them. Rosalie, who looked beautiful and extremely irritated. Emmett looked angry, concentrated and about to scream from frustration. Jasper looked ready to kill someone, I guess he could feel the others irritation. Then I saw Alice, she looked so hyper and happy, but also confused and sad. I realized that Ben must be controlling them, that's why they couldn't move or talk. Then there was Edward. He looked so.. empty, it was strange. But as he saw my gaze on him, that breathtaking smile of his spread across his face. It soon turned into a mask of hopelessness as have found he couldn't move. I looked at my family who were all looking worriedly at me. "Oh" was all I could say before I stood and left the cafeteria. Ben Must not have been able to hold it much longer, because next thing I knew five vampires were all running to me at a barely human speed. Alice let go and tackled me to the ground in her hug.

"BELLA!! I missed you Bella! We thought you were dead but I'm so happy your not! I'm so sorry that-"

She was then ripped of me by Emmet who proceded to hug my with enough force that I would have broken rips if I were human.

"Bella! It's so good to see you Bella! Yeh I got my little sister back finally!" I got a less life threatening greeting from Rosalie and Jasper. Then I turned to stare at Edward. He was looking at me with what I thought was longing in his eyes_ no that can't be right he doesn't want you Bella who would??_ That thought seemed somewhat incorrect when he swept me up into a hug, crushing me to him and burying his head in my hair, I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed. I felt whole, but I knew this moment couldn't last.

"Mum! Seriously after everything he did!" I heard Lizz say. Ben put his hand on her shoulder but she shook it off. "No, how can you just forgive him, and I thought I told you to leave her alone." She finished, looking at Edward. He then look go and stepped away from me with a look of horror and confusion on his face, Bens work again no doubt.

"You know each other?" I asked in alarm, did he know he was the father?

"We met in P.E, were I was warned to stay from you.

"Bella" Alice said cautiously so I turned to look at her '"who is the father?" I gave a pleading look to Edward who gasped and then looked at Lizz.

"What! But…How…Not Possible…." He trailed off while his daughter continued to glare at him.

"Erm maybe we should go back to our house and talk tis over, we obviously have A LOT of catching up to do " Said Alice. We all nodded and Edward grabbed my hand before we ran of into the forest that surrounded the high school.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys just an authors note thankyou so much for the reviews!! This is my first fan fic. I the first night I posted the first three chapters and already had seven reviews in like, four hours!! Chapter four is almost done It will be up very very soon

Love sarah


	5. Chapter 5

Just want to thank all the people who are reading this and leaving reviews!! I love them!

**Chapter Four **

**Bella Point Of View**

I loved running, it made me feel so happy and free, like no one and nothing could get to me. Running with Edward was even better. We were in the lead and I was almost as fast as him ( I could tell he was shocked by that but I guess if you take away the clumsiness I was actually quite fast as a human, who knew ) so it was only a few minutes before we reached the Cullen house.

"What happened, is everything OK?" Carlisle asked panicky with a worried looking Esme standing by his side. They both gasped in shock when they saw me. Their eyes simultaneously strayed to mine and Edwards hands before they broke into a smile.

"Oh Bella dear, how we've missed you.: Esme said pulling me into a tight hug.

"I missed you to." I replied emotionally. Then Carlisle stepped up and hugged me as if I were his own daughter.

"Ah Bella It's good to have you back, and alive!!" He exclaimed while I gave a nervous chuckle.

"Why don't we have a seat?" Esme again. We all nodded and made our say to the couches. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper with Alice on his lap sat on one, Rosa, Emmett, Carmen and Max on the next which left Lizz, Edward and I on the third couch.

"So Bella, tell us how this.. happened to you." Carlisle started nervously, obviously noticing the difference between his son and my daughter.

"Well, about a month after you left I found out that I was pregnant.." I trailed off. Everyone looked at Edward and I, and than at Elizabeth.

"But, does that mean that.. how?" Esme stuttered.

"Yes that's right," I turned to Edward who was looking at me intensely, "She's yours" I concluded looking at Lizz who huffed while I shot her a look that said ' stop being so rude or your grounded'. Everyone's eyes were now trained on Lizz.

"Well I didn't see that coming." Said Jasper quietly and I couldn't help but laugh

"So, continuing," Carlisle asked after a few minutes had passed and that blow of news had settled in.

"So I found out that I was pregnant but everything was happening so fast, she was growing so quickly. I knew I would need help so I set of to find some other vampires, I figured that this must have happened some were before. After a few weeks I found these guys, they took me in and helped with the birth. After she was born they changed me." I didn't feel the need to tell them how much of a mess I was after they left, how depressed I was, they didn't need to be guilty. I wasn't going to tell them about the damage that Lizz caused to my body when I was pregnant, but then Carlisle asked. "Why did you bite her, I mean was it necessary?" He didn't mean it in a rude was, he was simply curious. Someone must have thought about it because Edward gasped. "Lizz broke her bones because of the speed she was growing and she was so big and restless, "Ben chuckled "She ended up having to rip her way out of Bella after about the three month mark." No more amusement was in his voice. Shock was on all the Cullen's face's as they heard this.

"We never should have left, we left you to face that alone…" Edward mumbled.

" I wasn't what you wanted, you didn't have to stay- you didn't need to be forced" I mumbled back, the hole in my chest starting to re-appear. My head snapped up to the gasps coming from all the Cullen's and the shocked looks on all their faces, all but Edward.

"Edward, what did you tell her!" Emmett gasped.

I was completely confused now. "I told her I didn't want her, that I didn't love her anymore." He muttered even quieter. This was followed by another round of gasps from the Cullen's and even more confusion on my part. Suddenly, Emmett and Alice were on their feet.

"What!" They shouted in unison, they looked so angry.

"I didn't know how else I would get her to let me go." Edward mumbles, hanging his head.

"Edward what is wrong with you! It's bad enough that you left, you made us leave but you lied! How could –" Alice rambled but I cut her off.

"Lied? "

"Yes Bella, lied. You thought we left because we didn't LOVE you. No silly, my stupid brother over there thought-"

"Alice maybe I should explain." Edward said cutting her off again

She nodded and then walked off complaining about how nobody ever left her speak and how she wasn't respected, earning a few chuckled from the living room. I looked up at Edward ( Noticing that it doesn't hurt to say his name anymore ) and he smiled back at me with nothing but regret in his eyes. Did he regret my being here? He stood up and offered me his hand, which I took cautiously, and walked me upstairs to his bedroom. Once we entered I went and sat down on the leather couch – the room looked exactly the same – and Edward followed sitting next to me and proceeded to curl me up on his lap, again burying his face in my hair and breathing in my scent. Why was he doing this if he didn't love me? But maybe he did love … _no don't let yourself hope silly._

"Edward what's going on?"

He sighed and held me tighter. "Bella you have to know, when I left, I didn't know what I was leaving you to deal with, I thought you could be safe and that you wouldn't have to end up like….this" He gestured to my new body but couldn't help the faint smile that presented itself on his lips. That confused me even more. "Bella, my family didn't leave by their own free will, I forced them to leave because I thought that without vampires in your life you could be safe and happy and live a normal human life. I didn't leave because I don't want you. I left for your safety. How could you believe that I didn't love YOU? After all the times I told you I loved you my silly beautiful Bella?" He smiled at me but my face was frozen in a mask of shock. "Oh" was all I could reply.

"Bella tell me, please, do you think there is anyway you can forgive me, anyway you could take me back?"

He whispered desperately. This made my head snap around in shock. "Take you back?" I exclaimed while pain crossed his face. "Edward, now who's silly, I never stopped loving you, no matter how much time passed by. And there is nothing to forgive, you did what you thought was right." I said touching his cheek in wonder. In response to either my words or my actions his face lit up and that breathtaking smile reappeared on his face. He took my face in both of his hands, stroking my cheek with his thumb, and then crushed his lips to mine. This action took me completely by surprise, but after the sock wore off I kissed him back with as much passion that I could muster. The kiss was different than others. It went longer as neither of is needed to breathe and it was more passionate than ever before, the kind that never used to happen because it was to dangerous.

"Marry me." He murmured as he rested his fore head against my own. I froze in shock. "What?"

"Marry me." He repeated emotionally. My head was spinning, what a rapid change today had been. From thinking about the Cullen's and having to hold myself together. Now my love was here proposing to me and holding me together for me, not that it was the needed, the hole was nowhere to be found. "Yes" was all I could whisper back. I didn't want to ruin the moment by sobbing.

"Really!" I could tell that he was excited. "Of course!" I proclaimed. We leaned in to kiss again but were ripped apart by a screaming Alice.

"Yay! Finally, took you to long enough! And engaged you'll finally be me sister, I mean more so like technically. Oh can I plan the wedding please!!" Just then her eyes blanked over and I looked over at Edward, who was smiling like a blind man who had just regained his sight.

"Oh thankyou Bella!! Thankyou thankyou thankyou!"

"For?" Again I was confused.

"For letting me plan the wedding oh it will be great – "again she was cut of by Lizz appearing at the doorway with the hint of a smile on her pretty face. I knew she held a grudge against the Cullen's for leaving but obviously everything had been explained to her or she had just overheard the conversation Edward and I had had. "You're getting married?" she said. The smiles on her face growing. Alice didn't look happy to have been interrupted again; Elizabeth slowly started to walk into the room until she was in front of me and Edward. And then she did something that I really had not expected but at the same time made my heart swell with joy. She leaned down and hugged her dad, who returned the embrace enthusiastically.

"So you're my dad." She chuckled nervously as she pulled away, their bronze hair mixing.

"Yer I guess, we didn't know it was possible.." He trailed off looking at her in wonder. "So tell me about yourself, I assume that your full vampire now?" He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Yer, I used to have a heart beat and blood but I had brown eyes, was really fast and strong, I could sleep and live off human food or blood. I also got thirsty. When I was 7 I was physically a seventeen year old. That's when I became a full vampire."

"Amazing, absolutely amazing." I heard Carlisle mutter, trust him to see the scientific side of this.

The next few hours the Cullen's spent getting to know me and Lizz again. She was so excited to finally meet her family.

**OK I need help The next chapter will be about the wedding but I dont know if I should stop after that or keep going. If I do keep going what should happen - honestly. Love Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

The months that followed were busy but happy. Alice went crazy with wedding plans, we continuously had to remind her that the wedding was only small and that we didn't have a need for cake or wine. My coven and the Cullen's were to be the only people to attend **(In this story Bella isn't close to the wolves or Jacob because she left Forks after a month or Edwards departure. Tanya and her coven didn't come. They had drifted away from the Cullen's because Tanya was constantly trying to hit on Edward when he left Bella - I really just don't like Tanya =) )** The ceremony was beautiful. Held just at twilight, the safest time of day for ourkind, on a surprisingly humid spring day. Edward and Elizabeth had bonded alot over the weeks, they had spent heaps of time together and he was teaching her how to play the piano - she was really quite good. It was a beautiful sight.

A few weeks after the wedding, Max, Carmen, Johnathan and Amy decided to go travelling on their own, they never really did like Forks. Lizz and Ben stayed a little while longer but they too wanted some alone time. I tried my best not to think about what they would be doing while they were away. I was blissfully happy. The story around Forks was that my family had moved away because Jonathan had gotten a great job offer. I had stayed behind so that I could live with the Cullen's, we told people Edward and I were engaged. We decided that even if people thought it was a little strange, people should know ( the best that they could ) how we felt about each other. On the plus side, there were less perverted thoughts about me - or so Edward said. I chose to believe him. He is my love, my life, my everything and now I get him forever. He bought me back to life.

**So there it is. The end, I couldn't think of anything to write but if zi do think or anything or anyone has any suggestions tell me, I want to make a sequel.**


End file.
